Cirque Du Fowl?
by PenPals
Summary: Criminal Mastermind Artemis Fowl discovers the Cirque Du Freak and is adamant to get his hands on it by any means possible! He's already proved that fairies are no match for him but has he finally met his match with vampires? R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone, this is our first joint fanfic so we're not quite sure how we'll be bouncing off each other yet, just be patient with us, read review and most of all… enjoy! **

**Love Elisha and Naomi**

I screamed, it was probably the loudest noise I had ever made!

"Now, now Kinsey, is there really a need for all the dramatics? Anyone would think that _you _were the victim here!" Artemis Fowl said, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. I couldn't say anything, tears blurred my vision and pain… unbelievable pain was pulsing through my whole body. The huge man, Mr. Butler, increased the pressure he was using to drive my right arm up my back and I groaned loudly, a fresh burst of tears welling up in my eyes.

"Answer my question, Kinsey, and I'll make it stop," Artemis said calmly. He sounded so casual it sickened me, I couldn't stop myself from sobbing. I couldn't tell though, I couldn't betray my family, I reluctantly, silently shook my head.

"You will change your mind," Artemis said matter-of-factly. And I screamed again as Mr. Butler added yet more pressure, suddenly there was a strange splintering feeling in my right arm and I gasped, my body felt cold as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice all over me_. He'd broken my arm! _Surely he would let me go now… surely… but no. He carried on pulling my arm up my back and I could feel the many splinters that had, moments before, been the bones in my arm, work their way into the muscle and tissue.

"Please! Stop!" I screamed.

"You know what I want," Artemis said, "The situation isn't going to change so I don't know why you are causing all this unnecessary trouble."

"I can't!" I sobbed. Mr. Butler increased the pressure again, I was going to be sick. "Alright! Alright!" I screamed, "Ill… I'll tell." Mr. Butler didn't decrease the pressure, Artemis just observed me quietly, casually, waiting for my answer, a smug expression plastered all over his face. He was certainly an infuriating individual.

" I was sent by Hibernius Tall, the Cirque Du Freak owner, he wanted me to see what you were like, he's considering selling part of the Cirque to you but not without evidence that you'd look after it!" I sobbed.

"Thank you," Artemis Fowl said, almost as though I'd offered him some sweets. "Butler."

Mr. Butler let go of me and I collapsed onto the floor, trembling, crying, and retching from the sickening pain.

"You may return to your room now, Master Owington," Artemis said but I didn't move, I couldn't.

I was sat at one end of a freakishly large, oak dining table, opposite Artemis Fowl; he was observing me over laced fingers. My arm was in a hideously inconvenient sling, which made it difficult to eat but I wasn't hungry anyway, my stomach was churning too much with anxiety to feel hunger.

"Kinsey, let me get straight to the point," Artemis said after a long, awkward silence, "I want the Cirque Du Freak, I'd do anything to get it, pay any price. The show fascinates me… the people fascinate me. I want you to help me, Kinsey, and I'll reward you well." Artemis took a sip from a tall glass of cranberry juice and waited for my reaction.

"Hibernius won't ever let you have the Cirque, it's too precious to him and you're not the right sort of person to be handling it. You can manipulate and bribe as many people as you like but it won't…"

"I will manipulate and bribe as many people as it takes," Artemis Fowl interrupted, "And as for Hibernius Tall I've been doing some research, Kinsey, and I have some news."

"What's that?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Hibernius Tall is no longer the owner of the Cirque Du Freak, he was killed two days ago. It's going to make my goal a lot easier to achieve but at the same time I can't help but feel a certain sadness that a man who created such a wonderful source of entertainment would depart so suddenly," Artemis said silkily, almost purring. I was silent for a while before suddenly shaking my head.

"You're lying!" I spat.

"Why would I? At the end of the day Hibernius Tall would have still been there whether I'd imagined he wasn't or not, there's no use pretending something doesn't exist, but there's no use pretending it does either," Artemis smiled.

"But he gave me my home, he was like part of my family I… he can't… no, it can't be right!" I moaned, a wave of grief suddenly breaking over me.

"Don't complain to me, Kinsey, there's nothing I can do about it," Artemis shrugged.

"I need to go to the Cirque! I need to work this out… what will happen to the Cirque now? I have to go!" I cried, tears welling in my eyes.

"Yes, yes you must, but first we will have to wait for the trouble to die down." Artemis said, I could tell by his tone that he hadn't finished dishing out the bad news.

"What trouble?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The news is that every member of the Cirque Du Freak is being held in a football stadium by an extremely large squad of police officers." He said, matter-of-factly "Apparently they caused the murder of many people, one of whom was a famous football player, Tommy Jones."

"They couldn't have done, none of the Cirque members are murderers!" I cried.

"I don't doubt that for a second, but like I said earlier, there's not really much I can do about it. It's not particularly good news for me either to be quite honest, Kinsey," Artemis said, sounding partly frustrated, "The news reporter suggested that the police were going to go in as hard as they would and probably kill every person they were holding inside the stadium. If that happens it means one thing… no more Cirque Du Freak."

My mouth dropped open, I was so shocked, the room started to spin around me, I was going to lose everything, my stomach churned and I felt a dizziness sweep over me, then I blacked out.

**A/N So that was our first joint chapter, this one was written by Elisha so the next will be written by Naomi, we'll update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kinsey moaned and sat up. He looked around and saw he was back in his room. He placed his head in his hands. "Oh dear lord, what am I going to do?" He mussed partly to himself. "I need to go back to the Cirque." He finally said, standing up.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, finally revealing myself; I'd been watching him ever since Butler brought him in here. "We have yet to finish our conversation."

"The conversation is over!" He yelled running towards the door.

Butler stopped him from running out the door, grabbing his slung up arm. He withered in pain, tears streaming down his face.

"Let me go, please." He begged, "The Cirque is my family, my friends. Please" He looked up at me.

"Let him go." I sighed turning away.

"Artemis?" Butler seemed surprised.

Kinsey slumped to the floor as Butler walked over to me. He got up, tears falling freely. "Thank you," He mouth before running away.

"Arty?" It was my mother. "Did your friend leave?"

"Yes mother," I said, "He wasn't feeling well." I lied.

I rubbed my eyes and stared at the screen again. Why were they back at that town? They were first there some 18 years ago. And then the only things that happened were a young boy, Steve Leonard, had been bitten by an unknown creature and had miraculously recovered, then there had been the death of another young boy, Darren Shan. On every site I looked his name popped up. Darren Shan… he was arrested a few years back for murder but the photograph looked like he did when he died. How was that possible? I sighed again, "Come on Artemis, you're a genius, one little dead criminal isn't that hard to figure out."

"Another coffee?" Butler asked. I had been drinking a lot lately.

"Better make it a decaffeinated one." I said, not taking my eyes off the screen.

Butler nodded and went downstairs; I reached out towards my printer and took the piece of paper lying there. "Ouch" I exclaimed as a paper-cut caught me off guard. Sucking the web of my thumb and forefinger I laughed, the great Artemis Fowl beaten by a paper-cut! What would Holly Short say? Glancing down at the piece of paper, I noticed a spot of blood and it hit me. The boy, Darren Shan was a vampire. He never died 18 years ago; he went with the Cirque Du Freak.

"That must mean he's there now." I muttered as the computer brought up a map of the town. "Butler come and look at this." I exclaimed as Butler came back with a pot of coffee. He set it down on the table and came over to me.

In fewer than five minutes I had filled him in on what had happened. And what we needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, so we're on to chapter three which is where Naomi and I have to really start knitting together and trying to make the story work, just humor us if you have to. We appreciate reviews and don't mind if you have any bad comments about our fanfic as long as you tell us how we can improve as well, so thanks people. **

I'd been walking aimlessly for about three hours through fields and woods, I didn't know what to do. I was so confused, so disorientated that red was blue and green was pink, hot was cold and sound was movement. I needed desperately to get my head sorted, so I came to a stop and sat down on the ground with a bump, my arm bouncing in the sling and sending pain shooting up to my shoulder and down my spine. I couldn't believe that my home was in danger, Mr. Tall was dead and everyone else might soon be joining him. I thought of my little friend Shancus Von, he was only seven but I spent a lot of time with him, he was small enough for me to pick up and carry around and I'd some times swoop down on him and catch him off guard, making him squeal. Then there was his little brother Urcha and his baby sister Lilia, surely they couldn't be trapped in that stadium surrounded by all those police? They'd all made a big mistake, none of the Cirque performers would hurt a fly. I was thinking about this when I made my decision, I couldn't leave them! I had to help them out! I stood up and prayed that my broken arm wouldn't get in the way and prevent me from getting to the Cirque. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and lifted myself up into the air. The broken arm was awkward but soon I was flying above houses and fields and trying to avoid the birds that were coming in the other direction. What? You didn't think I was in the Cirque Du Freak just to look pretty did you?

I was curled up into a ball on the grass, crying uncontrollably, sobs racking my whole body. I'd been crying for at least an hour there, I couldn't believe the horror of it all, the carnage. It was unbearable, the people from the Cirque who had survived the huge battle had started to clear up the mess but they had a lot of work to do. So many of the performers were dead, Alexander Ribs, Rhamus Two-Bellies, Pasta O'Malley, the Wolf Man had been slaughtered. It hadn't been the police that had caused the swamp of spilt blood though, it had been a clan of Vampaneze, blood draining vampires with a leader so evil that his blood was surely made of poison. He was dead now and the battle was over but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. I was crying because I was so angry, burning all the way through with loathing for Steve Leopard, the Lord of the Vampaneze, and what he'd done to my family. I looked up at the freshly constructed gallows that hadn't yet been taken down, the small body dangling from it… Shancus Von. A fresh wave of anger fell over me and I was forced to stand up, wipe the tears from my eyes and march over to the edge of the stadium where a pile of Vampaneze bodies were already being piled. The vampaneze had taken a few of the bodies away with them when they had left, but a lot of them had been left, mainly vampets, the human vampaneze assistants. There was a long, open, wooden crate beside the pile of corpses, it contained the body of Steve Leonard, they'd fished him out of the lake along with the corpse of Darren Shan… the vampire who killed Leonard and died in the process. I glared hard at the body of Steve Leonard, still soaked from the lake, then I gathered all the saliva in my mouth and spat at it. Then I kicked the crate, then did it again, until soon I was screaming and spitting and kicking the crate like I'd gone savage. After a while I felt someone come up behind me and grab my arms. I turned around, snarling and then stopped... it was Evra Von, Shancus' dad. He didn't say anything, just put his arm round me and pulled me into a strong hug. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried and wailed and he cried too and we stayed like that for a while.

"I'm so sorry about Shancus!" I cried.

"So am I," he sobbed.

"I could never imagine Shancus… I thought…"

"I know…"

"He was just so… alive all the time… you know?"

"Yes."

"Oh Evra, I'm so sorry,"

"I know how close you were to him Kinsey, come on… we'll get through this," he said weakly. Then he stopped and fell to his knees, he put his hands over his face, groaning.

"What am I saying?" he hissed, "We won't get through this… he's gone… my little boys dead and he can't come back!"

"Evra… you have to be strong," I whispered, crouching down and wiping away my new tears. It felt a little better to think that I wasn't the only one who'd lost Shancus, and I realized that his family would miss him as much… if not more, than me. "You have to be strong for Merla and Urcha and Lilia, they need you too, now more than ever."

"I know!" he cried, "I just… I just…" he trailed off and fresh tears spilt down his face. "Why Shancus? Why did he have to take Shancus? Why couldn't he have taken someone else… why my little boy? I knew as soon as they took him I might never hold him again, might never tuck him into his hammock again, might never play games with him again… but I didn't want to believe it. And then we went after him and Leonard was going to give him back and I was so hopeful… I never thought… never for a moment considered that…" he shuddered and then sniffed. " But it's done now and there's no undoing it." He slammed his fist onto the ground suddenly and then stood up and shook his head.

"You're right Kinsey, I have to be strong for Merla and… the kids. Urcha's in shock and he needs me at the moment, as for Merla, you can imagine. Lilia's too young to know what's happening… bless her. I'm going to gather a team and take down that crossbeam, then I'm going to organise giving Shancus a proper burial."

I nodded silently and watched Evra march off with faked purpose and determination, I knew he was still torn apart, wrecked inside… just like me.

The next day I was in one of the tents that had been saved, the vampaneze had burnt most of them to the ground. Truska had changed the dressing on my arm and was just filling me in on some of the finer details of what had happened during the battle when Merla Von, Evra Von and Cormac Limbs came into the tent.

"Would you be wanting me?" Truska asked, in that strange accent she has.

"Not you Truska," Cormac's left head said, he'd had his head chopped off during the battle and two new one's had grown in it's place, they had a tendency to fight with each other. "Evra and Merla would like to speak with Kinsey."

"Me?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"About Shancus' funeral," Evra said, smiling gently. Merla nodded beside him, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from crying.

"Ok," I mumbled. I jumped off of the stool I'd been sitting on, said goodbye to Truska and followed Evra, Merla and Cormac out of the tent. Merla turned to me, her eyes gleaming.

"We wondered if you could help us with the funeral," she said, her voice strained.

"We know how much he loved it when you put him on your back and flew with him over the fields, how he'd squeal about hovering over the sea and watching the dolphins leap up from the water," Evra told me.

"He'd always be so excited when he told me where he'd been with you… talk about it for days," Merla said, smiling through fresh tears.

"We wondered if you'd do us the honor of taking Shancus' body to the sea," Evra said gently. I was stunned into silence for a few moments, so shocked I couldn't speak. Then, slowly, I nodded.

The service finished just as the sun had begun to sink below the hills, the sky had turned a pale pink with peach clouds being taken along on a gentle breeze. I stepped forward towards the thin, frail, lifeless body of Shancus Von and picked up the brown sack that lay beside him. It was filled with his old toys and things he had always loved, people had also put flowers in it and small stuffed animals, contributing to his memory. I slung the sack over the shoulder of my good arm and tied it there with a strap, then I put an arm gently under Shancus' body and lifted him up carefully. His long, green-yellow hair fell down over his face as his body hung limp in my grip, his neck twisted at a strange angle where it had been broken, I couldn't help but notice how cold he was. Evra nodded to me, his scaled cheeks soaked and stained with tears, I nodded back and slowly rose into the air, holding the little snake boy's body tightly in my one armed grip. I flew upwards until the crowd that had gathered for the funeral were no more than tiny specks below me, then sailed forward with Shancus into the setting sun.

The sea glistened below me, reflecting the last light from the sun and turning it into glittering diamonds on it's distorted surface. I waited for a while, watching the sea, thinking of the boy who had become my best friend, the child who had always been so lively and full of energy, but who was now gone forever. I spotted a large piece of wood floating in the water and flew down to it, it was perfect. I shrugged the sack off of my back and laid it on the plank of wood, pushing my foot lightly onto the other end to balance it out. Then, with all the care I could muster I lowered Shancus' body down next to it, I flicked the strand of hair that had covered his face behind his ear and straightened his thin clothes. Then I rose into the air again and watched as Shancus was taken by the current and swept further out to sea.

I arrived back at the stadium feeling more peaceful than I had since I arrived, I ducked under the flap to my tent but then stopped still. There was a figure sitting in a wooden chair facing me, sipping at a cup of tea.

"Hello Kinsey," Artemis Fowl said, smiling that creepy smile at me.


	4. Chapter 4

He flew, just as I knew he would. One glance at Butler and he knew what to do. Walking forward he grabbed a floating ankle and brought him crashing down to the ground, Butler then rounded on the figure and grabbed his shoulders forcing him towards me.

The figure squirmed under Butler's grasped, "You try and fly away Master Owington and Mr Butler here will give you another broken arm." Kinsey stopped squirming, and new tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. "We need to talk, nothing more, nothing less, just 2 gentlemen talking. Is that okay?" I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and advanced towards him.

Kinsey nodded and Butler escorted him to the chair, where he sat and wiped his eyes. He looked tired, which would explain the fact that he tried to fly whilst in a tent.

"Tea Master Owington?" I asked filling up the mug I had.

Kinsey shook his head, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The Cirque." I refilled by cup and pulled up another chair. Sitting down, with the back of the chair to my front, I looked at Kinsey, "I've heard a lot, and I would like to help you."

Kinsey scoffed, "By doing what?"

"Taking over the Cirque"

Kinsey shook his head, "Never!" He exclaimed, "You could never take over the Cirque, we wouldn't let you."

I sighed, "Kinsey, listen, I won't change anything, I'll do exactly as Mr Tall did. Think about it, without Mr Tall the cirque is doomed, where would you all go? I'm giving you a chance to live normally, to carry on living in the cirque. I'll give you 24 hours.

Kinsey looked determined, like he had made up his mind. "…I…"

I put up a finger, "24 hours, use them, talk it over with everyone else."

Kinsey nodded defeated. He stood up and walked out of the tent.

I finished my tea and stood up as well. "Phase 1 is under way." Butler nodded, "Time to start phase 2."

Walking out the tent, I saw Kinsey talking to a scaly green man, "Must be Evra Von…" I muttered to Butler.

"Evra Von what?" Butler asked, as we reached the car.

"Never actually found out." I said as Butler opened the door of the car.

"Where to Artemis?" He said changing the subject and getting into the drivers seat.

"The residence of one Miss Annie Shan"

A/N: Well here it is Chapter 4! Yes okay I no short but all my stories are short... except SiB that's getting longer. Just a noter Chapter 5 written by Elisha might be a while, her computers broken, but keep checking back. Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe what was happening, my entire world was collapsing around me... and for some reason the fate of the Cirque had been thrust at me by someone who had no right handling it in the first place. I needed some thinking time, I had to decide what was to be done.. but it wasn't just my choice. I knew what I wanted, and that was for Fowl to be as far away from my home, or what was left of it, as possible. But for the Cirque Du Freak to continue, we'd need a leader, someone who could not only look after it, but also someone who could afford to fund it. Without the money we needed the Cirque would be unable to continue performing. It was obvious that Artemis Fowl had money, lots of it, and he also had a lot of interest in the Cirque Du Freak. I wasn't sure why, something didn't feel right to me, but I could see no other option. For the time being, we would have to surrender to Artemis Fowl and let him take over the Cirque Du Freak. I hated the idea, and I knew that the others would too, but it was our only chance.

I walked along the side of the road, enjoying the silence and peace of the evening. I turned and looked over my shoulder as I heard the engine of an oncoming vehicle. It was a black car, it looked expensive, I'd never been into cars so I couldn't say what make it was. It slowed as it came towards me and my heart rate began to pick up pace. Too many bad things had happened to me recently, all I needed was for something else to go wrong. I stopped walking and turned to face the car, readying myself to fly if there was any trouble. The car stopped beside me and the door opened, a face peered out, staring at me suspiciously.

"Oh it's you," I growled, "What do you want now?"

"Kinsey Owington?" Artemis Fowl asked, as though we'd never met. I wasn't quite sure how to react. Was he trying to play a mind game with me?

"You know damn well it's me," I said uncertainly.

"We need to discuss something... urgently," Fowl said, sounding like he was trying to keep a lid on his desperation.

"We've said everything that needs to be said," I growled.

"Kinsey, you don't understand. You think that you have been talking to Artemis Fowl but that isn't me. He is an impostor using my name and face," Artemis Fowl said. I gulped, unsure of what to do, what to believe.

"And I suppose Mr. Butler is an impostor too?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. I know it is hard for you to understand, but get in the car and I'll fill you in as best I can," Artemis offered but I shook my head.

"No, you step out here. Last time I got in a car with you a few hours later I had my arm broken," I said, stepping back from the car.

"I assure you that was not me, but if you don't wish to get in the car I suppose I'll have to join you out there, I'm just worried about how cold it's going to be, I've only recently recovered from a rather bad case of pneumonia," Artemis Fowl sighed, but then stepped out of the car. Moments later he was followed by Mr. Butler, who told their driver to stall the engine and then came to stand protectively behind Artemis.

"I don't have much time so listen carefully," Artemis said, quickly. "Two months ago I began work on a project concerning vampires," my mouth dropped open, " don't look so surprised that I know about them Kinsey, I know a lot of things most others don't. Anyway, for reasons of my own, I was researching the reason why vampires cannot reproduce and it all came down to the said creator of vampires, Desmond Tiny." Artemis paused to look at me, judging on my reaction, he must have been satisfied because he continued. " I tracked Desmond Tiny to the realm of the Demonata, where he has been staying for the past few centuries, and I arranged a meeting with him to discuss the issue concerning the vampires."

"You met with Desmond Tiny?" I gasped.

"No... I never got that far. Before we made it to Addling Wood, where we had arranged to meet Tiny, we were attacked in the Demonata's realm by two spirit demons. One is named Azra and the other named Krifta. They have been waiting for decades for human hosts to bring them to our world so they can take it over and enslave its people. Butler and I were the perfect victims, they possessed our bodies and took over our minds."

"How did you escape?" I asked, intrigued by the strange story.

"We didn't," Artemis replied bluntly. "The spirit demons become exhausted from using our bodies and must take small rests, but soon they will be back, banishing mine and Butler's original souls to Oblivion where we are powerless to stop what they are doing."

"But... but how does this involve the Cirque... how does this involve me?" I stammered, my head spinning.

"Azra and Krifta plan to destroy the strongest in this world first, leaving the weaker vulnerable and without help. The performers of the Cirque Du Freak all possess strange powers that could possibly bring the downfall of the demon spirits... but it also has connections to the vampire and vampaneze race, probably the only band of creatures strong enough to stop Azra and Krifta from taking over the world." Artemis said, he was talking faster and faster. I wasn't sure whether to believe him, but I did agree that he seemed different somehow to the last time we'd spoken.

"What can I do about it?" I asked quietly.

"I haven't worked that one out yet," Artemis replied. Suddenly I saw Mr. Butler's muscles tense, his face became worried.

"Artemis... they're coming back," he stated.

"I know," Artemis replied, looking up at his bodyguard, what looked like fear in his eyes. He gulped and turned to me.

"Kinsey, you have to go, now, they know that I have told you, we share the same minds, and they will kill you for your knowledge," he gabbled desperately.

"But.." I began.

"No! You must escape quickly now, before they capture..." he stopped and his face contorted with pain. He pressed his hands to his face and shook his head violently, squeezing his eyes shut. Behind him, Mr. Butler fell to his knees and bowed his head, grabbing at the grass, groaning. Artemis cried out, a cry of defeat, and then collapsed to the ground, trembling. Then he was still. A few moments later he sighed and scrambled to his feet, then began to dust himself off. He looked up and his gaze fell on me and I instantly knew something was wrong. Something in his expression had changed, there was something different in his eyes... something evil.

"Hello Kinsey, I see little Arty has enlightened you to what is really happening... pity, I was beginning to like you," he grinned. I turned on my heel, clenched my fists, and ran...


	6. Chapter 6

I could kill him later, I mused as I watch him run. The little pest inside of me however had to go now, he was starting to retake control, he had even warned the freak who we are.

I looked up at the one called Butler and smiled; "It is time."

* * *

The one called Butler depressed the clutch and shifted into fifth as the car pulled onto the motorway. I sighed and looked out of the window.

You had to give the humans credit; their world was something of beauty. The realm we came from. The realm we had been exiled to all those years ago was something of a living hell. The torture, the endless pain… that darkness. For every day that went passed on earth. A year passed in the living hell we were in.

Five centuries ago we were exiled for something we didn't do, and now we want revenge. We wanted revenge on those who have done this, the humans, vampires, vampaneze and all those freaks at the cirque. They did this to us; they have confined us to centuries of hell and now it was time for payback. I smiled as evilly as this body would allow me to… which surprisingly was quite evil.

"Are you sure this will work? They are strong."

"Together we are stronger."

* * *

We were at a small stone circle in the centre of Addling wood, where we first encountered these humans. It was time we had to get rid of these souls, send them to life of hell we had to endure.

A tall old oak loomed above us, below us surrounding the stone circle adding age old protection from demons like us, was a stream.

Butler looked worried;

"In these bodies we are fine, their humanity will protect us." I reassured him; and to prove I was telling the truth I stepped over the stream and into the circle. Turning around I faced him. "Not a scratch."

Butler nodded and joined me in the circle.

I faltered and stumbled, I was getting weak, I needed to rest. Maybe the circle did affect me after all.

Butler gathered me in his arms; "Azra?"

"I'm fine, we need to do this now!"

* * *

He knew where they were. Somehow he remembered, He remembered the boy Kinsey, how he looked scared, how he ran. Somehow Artemis Fowl the Second was still in control at least a bit.

He looked around, and saw nothing, either it was dark or his eyes were closed. He reached up and touched his face, he stopped and looked, he could see his hands, the pale white hands. His brain sent a message to them telling them to wave. And they did, one finger at a time.

Artemis frowned, how could he see himself but nothing else; _Butler?_ He called into the darkness.

Silence.

Still frowning he concentrated, how did he get out last time?

There they were, surprised he nearly lost the picture. In his mind eye he could see what the one called Azra was seeing. They were after all sharing the same mind.

Azra turned around and so did Artemis, together they took in their surroundings and Aretmis smiled in disbelief with what he saw;

_Where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet…_

* * *

"…And bury it far from where it was found…" the words were out of my mouth before I could even think. I slapped my hand over my mouth as if I had just uttered the most disgusting curse I could come up with.

Krifta looked at me, worried; "What was that?"

"Nothing just something that this human knows." I wasn't convinced it sounded ancient it sounded familiar… in a flash I remembered where I had heard it. Almost a month ago, before Artemis had appeared we were in hiding in this very spot watching some creatures perform some sort of ritual to the full moon. Muttering those words. I quickly searched my body and found what I was looking for. Around my neck was a small vial filled with what looked like dirt. Nestled, buried in the dirt was an acorn.

* * *

Artemis frowned, whatever he thought, Azra thought and therefore Azra knew what he was planning to do… in that case he needed to act fast. Azra was weak, he knew it, and he felt it. It was only a matter of time before Artemis could regain control of his body. He just hoped they didn't finish what they were doing before that happened.

* * *

I fell to my knees.

"Maybe we should wait?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, getting up again. I wasn't fine, Krifta knew it, but if we waiting for me to regain control it could be too late. Who knew was this human…if he was a human… could do.

I was standing up straight. My head was pounding, he was fighting within me, he knew I was weak… he wanted out; "Kill the body." I moaned. As I lost control and the real Artemis Fowl regained control.

* * *

As soon as he was free he knelt down and tipped the acorn out of the vial, finding some soft ground he buried it deep within the ground and waited. He kept one eye on the acorn the other, his brown; on what he thought was his Bodyguard.

"Butler." He whispered. But knew in an instant that Krifta wasn't as weak as Azra; it would take more than a couple of hours to weaken this demon.

He gasped in surprised as the earthly powers shot up his arm checking for cuts, bruises and recharging him with energy he hadn't felt since his time on Hybras.

It was over as soon as it had started and already Artemis felt recharged. He stood up and looked up at the full moon just as it went behind a cloud, the clearing was plunged into darkness. He took his eyes of the moon and looked at Krifta.

"Butler?" He caution took a step towards him.

The 7ft male seems to be fumbling with something on his belt. He then lifted his hand up and pointed it at the young teen.

Artemis gasped as his manservant pointed his Sig Saucer at him. "Butler, can you hear me? Butler you're stronger than him, regain control."

Krifta smiled, "I can and will kill you. Azra will just find another host. Pity he was starting to like you, you had a certain something about you…fairy."

"I'm not a fairy." Artemis said his voice cool, he walked backwards and found that his feet were wet. Looking down, he found he had stepped into the stream.

"Well, whatever you are, you will soon be dead."

Artemis was starting to worry. Usually at times like this Butler would step in and save him. "Butler." He tried to reach his friend again. "Domovoi!" He had never used his real name and even just saying it gave him the chills. "Domovoi!"

Krifta stopped, something flickered in his eyes. For a moment Artemis thought it at worked. The Krifta laughed, "So that's his name? Domovoi how fitting."

Artemis didn't wait around any longer. He turned and ran.

A/N: I'm sorry if your confused, imagine my confusion and I'm writing this lol. Well erm yeah imagine my surprise when I read the last chapter I was like, damn what am I going to write about. Then I had a small idea. I wrote the first paragraph, figured my idea was rubbish and left it… then we got a review, I nice review I may add, and I remembered all about this… and figured out what to right there on the spot. Quite cool… any ways I've rambled enough. Chapter 7 is up next with Elisha writing.


End file.
